Maya (ITF)
Maya '''is a character who appears in Into The Fray: Season Three''' by Thunderslate. She is a member of the Eastland Mall Community alongside Lyle and Anders amongst others. Character Maya comes off as slightly aggressive and Anders remarks that she can be 'a real battle ax sometimes' (albeit in Swedish). However, she seems a lot kinder to the group than the others make out, taking a particular liking to the group. She swore to herself that she would not let anyone else into the community but admits that she does not have the heart to turn people away, especially children. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of Maya's life pre-apocalypse. Post Apocalypse At some point Maya joined the Eastland Mall Community. Brave New World Day 1058 Maya is first seen rushing out of the Eastland Mall when Anders summons her. She briefly holds Vince at gunpoint, but he convinces her to let them all join the group inside the mall by telling her how hard things have been. She introduces her group and allows Vince's crew inside. Annie and Maya form a fast friendship and the latter suggests that the former accompanies her to work as the child wants to pull her weight. Annie and Maya visit a community member named Gary. He is clearly depressed after the loss of his group and prefers to be left alone, but Maya is intent on helping him get back on his feet. After some convincing she gets him to come with her and Annie as they continue their rounds but the three of them are interrupted when Lyle and Donald appear with Vince captive, claiming he attacked Donald. After some arguments where a woman named Carla demands that Annie, Vince and Bonnie are kicked out of the mall, Maya and Lyle take Vince to the sick bay to get his head injury checked out, and Annie is left alone. One man says they should send Annie wherever they're taking Vince and almost drags her along but Gary intervenes and takes her that way instead. Lyle and Maya question Vince about his intentions and Donald until Lucia arrives with Bonnie. She reveals that one of her arms was amputated below the elbow as she was bit at the Indianapolis Outpost. Luckily Donald managed to find her and save her in time (suggesting he once amputated his own group-mate, Robbie) and the two stuck together for a while even though they were sick of each other. As their relationship became less tense they made their way to the Eastland Mall and made a base there until Donald said he was going out to find more group members. Lucia thought he would not return but he did, with Anders in tow. When Vince and Annie express their concern about their place (or lack thereof) in the mall, Lucia tells them not to worry and that enough people (Maya, Lyle, Anders, Gary, herself) would likely back them up. She insists that everything will be fine, and the episode ends. Never Let Go Day 1075 At the food court Vince orders two bowls of dry cereal from the 'chef', Sal, and meets Maya at a table where they wait for Annie. When the eight-year-old shows up they can't help laughing at a slight wardrobe malfunction but attempt to cheer her up when she becomes slightly insecure. When they've all finished eating Vince tries to take Annie back to their room so she can fix her inside-out shirt but Maya receives a transmission from somebody and says she needs Vince's help; something might go down. Annie is dragged along as Vince and Maya rush to the front of the Mall. The two adults rush over the threshold, leaving the eight-year-old to cower behind a pillar, fearing that there may be some violence. Vince walks back into the building with a smile on his face and tells Annie to come with him. Unsure and confused, Annie follows suit but doesn't work out what is going on. She asks Vince why he is crying and why he is sad but the man merely points down the parking lot. Annie rushes forward as she sees a figure and leaps onto them in a tight embrace. Shocked and elated, Annie grips onto Becca as Vince joins them, then spies Sully, Emily and a teenager they don't recognise. Maya radios Lyle and says it's safe and that the new arrivals are people of Vince's. All of the group walk into the mall and introduce themselves. Unto The Breach Day 1087 After a major delay, Maya finally catches up to Becca. The two of them briefly talk about jobs until Becca says she needs to talk to Natalia and asks if she can pass Annie over to the woman. Maya agrees and takes Annie with her to check the mall's inventory. Day 1097 Donald radios down to Maya, who appears at the front door, skeptical of the Foragers, but lets them in under her watchful eye. As the Foragers pass over the threshold, Church signals to his group by tapping the revolver that is tucked into his waistband. Church curses under his breath when he doesn't recognise any of the community members, but passes it off by saying he thought the place would be bigger. Maya tells him it's big enough for everyone as a teenager approaches them, exclaiming that she was hoping her family had arrived. Lyle introduces the girl as Natalia, and that she came there with three others; Becca, Sully and Emily. Church uses the handshake Natalia offers him to his advantage, pulling her towards him and pressing his revolver against her head. The Foragers leap into action, Hazel grappling Lyle while Carson takes down Sal, who was nearby. Jethro retrieves Natalia's weapon. The Foragers' leader suddenly snaps and calls on Vince, Becca, Annie, Sully and Emily to show themselves. Not even the other Foragers know his reasoning. Church slowly unmasks himself, revealing that he is, in fact, the Sanctum member known as Silas. Silas T Church. In Cold Blood Day 1097 The group recovers from the death of Lyle. Vince asks whether they should have surrendered, but Becca disagrees. Sully asks how Silas knew they were at the mall, and Emily claims it was purely down to luck. They all go down the escalator and spy Lyle's corpse, while Maya reveals herself and blames them for his death, saying that she would have willingly turned them over if not for Becca and Annie being mentioned too. Lucia appears and asks what's going on. Maya mentions bandits chasing Vince, which leads the nurse to think that Ivan is still alive and following them all, but Vince tells her Ivan is dead and this is someone else. Maya says they need to bury Lyle, then decide whether Vince's group still has a place in the mall, but Donald shows up, explaining that Silas won't believe them if he comes back and they tell him Vince and co have left. Evacuating the entire settlement is proposed but no one is willing to leave the hostages behind. Donald says they'd stand a better chance with Vince's group staying at the mall if things get ugly, so they should stay, and Lucia vouches for Emily by saying her first aid skills are valuable. Lucia tells Vince that he needs to dig Lyle a grave first thing in the morning, and Becca leads Annie back to their room. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Maya has killed: *''Numerous counts of walkers'' Appearances Trivia * Thunderslate confirmed that Maya is homosexual after the release of Chapter 48. Hints have been dropped regarding her sexuality, albeit vague ones, since the beginning of the story. References